Finaly coming Home
by itachizgurl
Summary: Sasuke left Konoha, in order to go to Orochimaru....but there's one little problem. The problem: Naruto tries to bring Sasuke back! So....why are SASUKE and NARUTO in the same bed together! What had happened to make this happen!
1. How could this happen?

chapter 1:why did it have to end this way?

"God dammit! Where the hell are you Sasuke?!" yelled Naruto who was jumping tree from tree in the forest. 'maybe he's at the valley of the end' 'hm? Hey kyubi! what the HELL is the valley of the end?' 'oh my god...you are sooo stupid.' 'what?! It

s not my fault nobody tells me these things! So spill! What's the valley of the end?'

'Ugh...fine...the valley of the end is in this very forest that your in. It's where 2 of the greatest men fought to the death.' 'oohhhh...but wait! What des the valley of the end look like?'

'Well...it has two huge statues. One is on the left and the other is on the right. The one on the left has long hair ties in a pony tail,like neji. The one on the right has spikey hair and both are the same height and looking at each other. Next to each one there's a mountain sort of and in the middle of the two statues there's a water fall. And that's basicly what it looks like.'

'Oh. Okay then!! Let's go to the valley of the end!!' And started running through the forest once again,and it took him at least 30 minutes to find it.

Sigh "5...4...3...2...1..." "Ha! I found you Sasuke teme! Now come back with me to konoha or else i'll have to make you!" "Isn't that what your doing already dobe?" "Well what i mean is that if you don't come back to konoha with me i'll break every bone in your body! And befor you ask any questions YES thay's how far im willing to go to bring you back! So which one will it be?"

"Hmm...let me think..i'll choose neither. Oh and just to let you know,i barely listen to you so why would t you think i would actually go back with you?! And secondly there's no way you'll be able to break every bone in my body because 1.i'm stronger than you, and 2.i won't let you!" "Hmph...we'll see about that bastard!" "Yeah...okay..." 'Hmph! I'm sooo stronger than him!' they both thought. And so they start fighting.

Sorry! But i suck at writting about people fighting! So i'm just gonna skip writting about them fighting. Again,i'm soory!

AFTER THE FIGHT

When Kakashi finaly found Naruto he brought him back to konoha to get his wounds treated but was a little sad because Sasuke had gotten away. So now they were back in Konoha and Naruto was already treated and laying down in a bed at the hospital Inside the room there was a table with 3 sunflowers in a light blue vase. Then to the left corner in the room there was a little dresser,includeing one of those little lamps on it. Luckily Kakashi had brought Naruto just in time because there was only one more free bed in the whole hospital and there was only one bed in the room he was in.

Then Naruto woke up. 'hm? where am I? In the hospital? Why am I in the hospital? Oh wait I remember...Sasuke and I were fighting at the valley of the end...and by the looks of it,Sasuke had won and gotten away and I had lost. How could I have lost?! I had promised Sakura that I would bring him home no matter what! God...i'm such a loser...' 'Oh your not a loser ,he was just a little stronger than you that's all! So all you have to do is get stronger and when your strong enough go find him,defeat him and bring him back to Konoha!'said Kyuubi. 'You right! So all I have to do is get stronger! Hmph...I guess I WILL bring him back after all! Thanks Kyuubi!' 'No problem...no problem.'sighed Kyuubi.

Let's see what's going on with Sasuke shall we? ...oh and just to tell you Jiraiya is going after Sasuke now because Naruto wasn't able to bring him back.

"GOD I'M SO STUPID! WHY THE HELL DID I RUN AWAY FROM KONOHA! AARRRRRGGHH!! THAT'S IT IM GOING BACK TO KONOHA!" ' I never should have left in the first -what the-why am i stuck on a tree?' Sasuke thought confused.

Then he saw Jiraiya. "Umm...if your here to bring me back I was just about to go ba-" "OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! IF YOUR NOT GOING TO COME BACK THEN I'LL HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO!"yelled Jiraiya. "I WAS JUST ABOU-WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"yelled Sasuke. but then noticed that he was naked to and so he had a confused look on him face. "Ummm...why-are-we-BOTH-NAKED??" he yelled even louder but was stopped when Jiraiya entred him hard and didn't even care if it hurt him(Sasuke). "AAHH!!" screamed Sasuke in pain when Jiraiya did it even harder. "S-stop! Ng...STOP!" he yelled and kept on repeating those words. "No...this is your punishmeant for not comeing back to Konoha. (Oh and Sasuke and them are still 12 so they're still genine...oh and im just gonna skip the part when Jiaiya rapes Sasuke.)

Alright well now Jiraiya is back in Konoha with Sasuke and all of Sasuke cloths have blood on them along with bruises and cuts all over him. So now they're walking,well actually he's pulling Sasuke by the arm,and says "Stay here. I'm going to go find Tsunade to tell her I brought you back...and if you try to run off i'll rape you again"whispers Jiraiya in Sasukes ear while Sasuke was sitting on a dark blue chair(the hospital kind)chair.

Sasuke doesn't say anything...he's too scared to. 'wh-what if h-he trys to r-r-rape me ag-g-gain...god i don't want to go through that pain again...' he thought.

"Hey Neji,look. Looks like someone brought Sasuke back. Wait-why's he crying?"asked Shikamaru. "I don't know...you want to just stay here and watch him?"asks Neji. "Alright." And so as they look they see Sasuke,both hands on his face covering his eyes while tears are running down his eyes and he's trembleing(shakeing). And it's not that kind of shakeing that nobody can see. He's shakeing so badly that it's REALLY obvious that he's shakeing. "Man...wonder what's wrong with him? I've never seen him like this this before...it looks like he's scared...but scared of what?"Shika whispered to Neji.

WHERE TSUANDE AND JIRAIYA ARE

"So...how about we go check on Sasuke so I can ask him a few questions. Come on Jiraiya."said Tsuande.

"Alright." And so they were walking to where Sasuke was but as soon as they were by Sasuke she stopped, looked at Sasuke and asked "Umm...Jiraiya...how exactly did you bring Sasuke back?" "Oh...easy...I simply just raped him,knocked him out and brought him here!"said Jiraiya with a big smile on him face. "YOU RAPED HIM?! JIRIAYA HOW COULD YOU?! JUST LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SCARED TO DEATH!"

"Well he wouldn't come back!" "Hmph...i'll ask him later...HEY YOU 3 ANBU! ARREST JIRIAYA RIGHT NOW! HE'S BROKEN THE BIGGEST LAW THAT THERE IS ON KONOHA! ...NOW!!"

"Hai!"they all said while they knocked him out and carried him out of the hospital. When that was all over Tsuande sat next to Sasuke who had stopped crying but still shakeing and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. As soon as he felt a hand touch his shoulder he flinched and looked at the person with a scared look but when he saw it was just Tsuande he calmed down a little. "It's alright Sasuke. Everythings going to be fine alright? I won't let him touch you ever again." "I-I WAS going b-b-back to Kon-o h-ha...I r-really w-was..." Said Sasuke who had broken down crying again. "Sssshhh...it alright. I know you were. I had a feling. Now stop crying,everythings alright."soothed Tsuande.


	2. settling In

what had previously happened in chapter 1:"It's alright Sasuke. Everythings going to be fine alright. I won't let him touch you ever again." "I-I WAS going b-b-back to Kon-o h-ha...I r-really w-was..." Said Sasuke who had broken down crying again. "Sssshhh...it alright. I know you were. I had a feling. Now stop crying,everythings alright."soothed Tsuande.

chapter 2:settling in

As Tsuande and the raven haired boy(a.k.a. Sasuke) walked through the hospital, Tsuande had told Sasuke that he would be sharing a bed with someone because there were no more beds left. The only problem was she didn't know who to have him share a bed with!

But then she thought 'hmmm...who SHOULD I have Sasuke share a bed with?! Well I don't want him sharing a bed with a complete stranger because he's still uncomftrable by me and I know him! So if I had him share a bed with someone he didn't know then he'd be really uncomftrable. So I GUESS i'll just have to have him share a bed with someone that he knows. No girls that are in the hospital though... But the only person who is curently being hospitalized is Naruto. Oh god...anyone BUT Naruto!'

A few minutes later they were by a brown desk made of wood that had 2 nurses with a computer to check stuff and then there were cabnets that were atached to the desk that had files/papers of the patients. The reason they were by the desk in the first place is because she didn't want to stick Sasuke in the same room together since they had almost,ALMOST killed eachother at the valley of the end. So she checked the list of people who were currently being hospitalized and when she checked every single paper there was,she couldn't find anyone else but Naruto. sigh 'I guess I have no other choice...i'll just have to stick him with Naruto. Let's just hope they don't kill each other.'

"Alright well come on Sasuke,I finaly found a room for you to stay in." "A-alright." 'I wonder who i'll be shareing a room with,maybe it's-' but he was suddenly knocked out by Tsuande so that Naruto and him(Sasuke) wouldn't be argueing because she didn't want to deal with that.

"Baa-chan? What are you doing here?"asked the hyperactive blonde who was sitting up with his usual blue pj's on,along with his hat that he always wore. " Because Jiraiya brought Ssuke back,but I guess Jiriaya went over board... "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Jiraiya sort of beat up Sasuke to much(but of course she was lying! I mean,getting raped,beaten up and haveing a broken leg is not 'sort of beat Sasuke up to much'!)

"Well no duh! His cloths are all bloody!...a little TOO bloody for that matter...are you sure he didn't do something else to Sasuke baa-chan?" "Of course I am! I'm never wrong! Now where's a chair?" "Oh um...right here by the bed." "Oh...thanks! Now i'm just going to run to Sasuke's apartment really quick,grab some clean cloths for him and run back here to get him changed alright? In the mean time I want you to be quiet so that Sasuke can get some sleep because he has a lot of injuries. i'll be back soon!" And with that said she walked out of the room.

When she walked out of the room, he kept on thinking the same things like 'OMG! What if Tsuande made a mistake?! What if Jiraiya did somehting else to Sasuke! That would sure explain all of the blood on Sasuke's cloths.'

As Tsuande walked into Sasuke's house she ran to Sasuke's room which had dark purple curtains,a brown dresser and desk,with a computer ont he desk with a black chair. Then about 5-7 ft away from the desk was a bed with black sheets,blanket and dark purple pillows.

When she got done observing the room she went to his dresser and picked out a dark blue shirt with a pair of grey pajama pants. 'this will have to do I guess. Now i'll just walk out of the room and go ba-wait...who's in that picture? Oh. It's a picture of Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke and Kakashi...i'll leave the frame here but take the opicture with me so that when Sasuke wakes up he can look at it. I bet he's been wanting to look at this picture for awhile now.'

So now Tsuande was walking back to the hospital when someone accidently bumped into her. When she looked to see who bumped into her she noticed that it was ino who was wearing her usual purple outfit. Then she looked to see who was behind her and saw Shikamaru,Choji,Sakura,Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Neji,Ten-Ten,and Rock-Lee(Bushy brows).

"Oooopps! Sorry Tsuande!"apolagized Ino. "It's alright." "Hey are those Sasuke's cloths? What are you foing with Sasuke-kuns cloths? Are you burining them because he ran away and will never return?! OMG! SASUKE'S NEVER GOING TO RETURN! OMG! WHY-HY??"cried Ino. "Ino...i'm not burning his cloths. Jiraiya brought him back so i'm just getting a pair pants and a shirt from his house for him. Would you guys like to come with me and say hi to him?"

"YES! YES! YES!"said Ino and Sakura. Hinata and TenTen didn't say anything and all the guys just shrugged and followed Tsuande to the hospital.

As Sasuke slept peacefully on the bed Naruto said "AARRGH!! THIS IS NO FAIR!!" not even noticeing that he had yelled which had made Sasuke wake up.

"Hm? AAhhhh!" yelled Sasuke and accidently fell off the bed who wasn't even expecting Naruto to be in the same bed as him. "Hey you alright Sasuke?"he asked because when Sasuke tried getting he couldn't because when Jiraiya raped him he(Jiraiya) broke his(Sasuke's) leg.

Sigh "Come on Sasuke."Naruto said while pulling out his left hand for Sasuke to grab. And that's exactly what he did. He grabbed Naruto's hand,while Naruto was trying to help him onto the bed.

When Sasuke had finaly gotten onto the bed Naruto asked "Hey Sasuke can I ask you something?" "What is it dobe?" "Umm...well...what did Jiraiya do to you exactly?" "N-nothing." "Come on Sasuke cuts and bruises everywhere on you plus a broken leg isn't just nothing. What did-he do-to you?" "It's none of your buisness usuratonkachi!" he yelled. He really didn't want to talk about it. "Come on Sasuke what di-" "It's none of your buisness!"he yelled again while coverying his face with his hands again trying his best not to cry again. 'Is he crying? No wait he's not crying...but...it looks like it.'thought Naruto.

"Well...if you ever want to tell someone or just haveing a bad day...im...im here for you." "But...why are you being so nice to me? I almost killed you..."he said while uncovering his face and looking at Naruto.

"Well...because...I...I love you more than anything else in the world Sasuke! I don't want to see you get hurt by other people!" 'O...M...G...he..he loves me! He actually loves me! My #1 dream has finaly came true!'squealed Sasuke (in his mind)with wide eyes just staring right at Naruto. A few seconds later his lips were captured by Naruto's..


	3. The Make Out Scene

previously in chapter 2:

'O...M...G...he..he loves me! He actually loves me! My #1 dream has finaly came true!'squealed Sasuke (in his mind)with wide eyes just staring right at Naruto. A few seconds later his lips were captured by Naruto's..

A few seconds later his lips were captured by Naruto's,both tongues fighting for dominance,and aparently Naruto had won. Then Naruto layed down Sasuke on the bed and got on top of him and started kissing him again only this time harder,while takeing off both of their shirts. 'hmmm...should I?'Naruto thought, and started bitting,nibling sucking and licking Sasuke's neck.

When he was done with that he went down to Sasuke's nipple and started licking(or suckig,which ever one you want) it which made Sasuke moan a little in the process. he then went to the other nipple and did the same thing while takeing off Sasuke's pants,then boxers but Sasuke didn't notice because all he could think of was what Naruto was doing to him.

A few seconds later Naruto stoped licking/and or sucking Sasuke's nipple and started doing the same thing lower and lower untill finaly,he got to Sasuke's 'thing'and started teasing him by slowly licking it untill he got to the top,then put the whole thing in his mouth and kept on going in and out untill Sasuke came.

Deep down inside of Naruto's mind he had always wanted to be Sasuke's first,but didn't know it untill now. 'Naruto looks so hot right now...I just wanna-' "We should probly get dressed now...just in case someone comes in...i'm sure they wouldn't want to see us both naked makeing out..."whispered Naruto into Sasuke's ear. So they got dressed and just sat there,on the bed,looking at eachother untill they couldn't take it anymore...so Sasuke kissed Naruto and they both were kissing.

They would have kept on makeing out but they heard someone scream so they stopped and turned around,to find Sakura and Ino crying'how could they be gay!...I'm soo gonna kill Naruto!' , Tsuande who looked like she was about to grab the entire earth and squish it into little peices. Basicly she looked like she was about to kill someone...someone with blonde hair and blue eyes. Well I guess it could be worse...they could have caught them both makeing out naked.

"I don't understand at all! How could the two of you be gay! That's just not possible!"asked Tsuande. "Yeah! Naruto,didn't you have a crush on me?!"asked Sakura.

"Hey it's not my fault your so damn ugly!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"she yelled. She was just about to slap Naruto on the cheek but her hand got slapped away by Sasuke. "What the-Sasuke why areyou protecting him?! He was KISSING you!"

"because we're dateing stupid!" "You-youre dateing?! B-but...NO! NO! NO! I WILL BREAK YOU TWO UP NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"Sakura cried while running out of the room.

"Do you really think she's going to try to break us up Suke?"whispered Naruto. "I think she means it. So this means we have to trust eachother at all costs." "Hm? Why at all costs?" "Because...as soon as Sakura tells everyone in the village that we're together then people will do and say ANYTHING to break us up." "Oh. Ok Suke!"

"Hm? Whre'de Baa-chan and everyone else go?"asked Naruto. "I don't know dobe...hey do you want to go to the summer festival with me next week?" "Yeah." "Alright then." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

A few minutes later a nurse walked in saying that Naruto can lave but Sasuke has to stay because of his current 'condition'. Naruto said that he would leave when Sasuke could leave. So the nurse said okay and she walked out.

"So...what ind of condition are you in? I mean is it serious,minor,bad...and...how did Jiraiya bring you back? Because when Tsuande brought you in here all of your cloths were all bloody."

"W-well...do you promise not to tell ANYONE?" "Yeah..."

"Alright...well..here's how it went. It all started out in the forest. About 15 minutes after Kakashi had brought you back to Konoha I realized that I was really stupid for refuseing to go back so I started heading twords Konoha,but then I was suddenly pinned to a tree-"

"Who pinned you to a tree?" "I was just about to get to that part. So anyways,I was heading twords kopnoha and I was pinned to a tree. The person who ad pinned me to a tree was Jiraiya. When I saw that it was Jiriaya who had pinned me to a tree I asked him why I was pinned to a tree and he said because I was going back to Konoha with him because I wouldn't come back,but I told him that I was going back. Then he yelled OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT S! YOU GOING BACK TO KONOHA EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY! Or worse...rape you. That's when I started getting freaked out.

So I tried to get away but then I-I noticed that we were both w-well...naked. A-and th-then he...he..."he couldn't continue anymore. He was breaking down in tears trying to hold them back but he couldn't.

Naruto wrapped Sasuke in his arms and said "What did he do to you." "He...he raped me.." he said while crying even more now into Naruto's shirt. After he stopped crying he fell asleep.

'I have to go talk to Tsuande...but I can't leave Sasuke! But I have to go talk to Tsuande. So he wrote a note saying

Sasuke,

I'm going to go talk to Tsuande about something. If you wake up and don't see me then that means i'm still in Tsuande's office. I'll be back when we're finished talking about some important things.

Your boyfriend,

Naruto

(believe it! )

When he got finished writting the note he placed it in Sasuke's right hand,layed Sasuke down on a pillow and walked out of the room.


	4. Jiraiya's breakout!

what had previously happened in chapter 3:Sasuke,

I'm going to go talk to Tsuande about something. If you wake up and don't see me then that means i'm still in Tsuande's office. I'll be back when we're finished talking about some important things.

Your boyfriend,

Naruto

(believe it! )

When he got finished writting the note he placed it in Sasuke's right hand,layed Sasuke down on a pillow and walked out of the room.

As Naruto was walking to Baachan's office he was soo mad. 'How the hell could jiraiya RAPE Sasuke?! I-I mean,Jiraiya's one of the legendary sannine! He isn't turning out to be like Orochimaru is he?! Omg what if he is?!'thought Naruto.

Knock,knock,knock "Hey Baa-chan let me in! I need to talk to you!"the kitsune asked. "Come in"she sighed. She really didn't want to deal with people right now. She was too confused about how Jiraiya could even think about rapeing Sasuke. And for some reason she couldn't stop thinking of how much Sasuke was crying. When she thought about that it just made her evn sadder. But what really pissed her off was that Jiraiya actually DID rape him! 'How the hell could he do that to a 12 year old?! 12 for christs sake!'

"Hey,Baa-chan...hello?" 'Jiraiya's got some nerve...thinking that he could get away with rapeing him'Tsuande thought not even hearing Naruto.

"HELLO?!" 'God is she death or something? Sigh Well she is getting old...but she's not that old! she's only 50 or 60 something!'

"Oh...what are you doing in my room brat?"

"Wha-I asked if I could come in and you said yes!" "Oh...alright...well what did you want to talk to me about? And make it quick! I've got a lot of things on my mind!"

"YOU'VE got a lot of things on your mind?!"he yelled putting some emphises on 'you've'. "I've got a lot of things on my mind too!"he yelled again.

"Like what?!"

"Umm..hello?! Like how Jiraiya raped Sasuke! He told me after you,Sakura and the rest of them left!"

"Ohh...well...that's what I was thinking about too...I just don't get how Jiraiya could actually rape Sasuke. It's just so...unlike him to even think that why. i know that he's a pervert and all,but perverts don't think abouit rapeing kids! Only sick people do!"

"i know! Kakashi's a pervert and he doens't think about doing that kind of stuff to kids! Do you thing that jiraiya's getting more and more like Orochimaru?"

Gasp "Listen brat! I know that what Jiraiya did to Sasuke was wrong,but Orochimaru's a whole other level!"

"Well you don't have to snap at me?! I was just trying to help out!"

"I know you were...but still...don't EVER and I mean EVER compare a person to Orochimaru! He's the most disgusting,sickest person known to man."

Back at the hospital

'Wha-where am I?...oh yeah...jiraiya raped me and so i'm staying in here with Naruto and we made out...and...oh no! I told him that Jiraiya raped me?! I didn't want to tell him that! 'Sasuke thougt while sitting up in the hospital bed getting and panicky. That's when he noticed the note that was in his right hand. "What's this? A note?" And so he opened it wonfdering what it said inside.

Sasuke,

I'm going to go talk to Tsuande about something. If you wake up and don't see me then that means i'm still in Tsuande's office. I'll be back when we're finished talking about some important things.

Your boyfriend,

Naruto

(believe it! )

"Oh...so he went to go talk to Tsuande about something...I bet it's about how Jiraiya had raped me."he mumbled.

Crash! 'What the-'thgout Sasuke when he saw the window to his right broken. Then he looked up. Then...he saw HIM. HIM!Of all people to come breaking into the room.

"G-get away from me!"yelled Sasuke while jumping out of the bed but had forgotten that he had a broken leg and fell to the ground and befor he could try to get up again,Jiraiya knocked him out.

"Too easy..."Jiraiya said while running out of the window while carrying the unconcious Sasuke.


	5. Running away

What had happened last time on chapter 4:

"G-get away from me!"yelled Sasuke while jumping out of the bed but had forgotten that he had a broken leg and fell to the ground and befor he could try to get up again,Jiraiya knocked him out.

"Too easy..."Jiraiya said while running out of the window while carrying the unconcious Sasuke.

Chapter 5:Running Away

As jiraiya was running tree to tree as fast as he could new spread out that Jiraiya had captured Sasuke and ran away from Konoha.

"What the hell are we going to do?! What if Jiraiya rapes Sasuke again! That can't happen again!"yelled Tsuande.

"Well we need to send ANBU after Jiraiya first of all. Oh and this IS a mission right?"asked Kakashi.

"Yes,Kakashi this is a mission. So now I will asighn the following on the mission. Kakashi,Naruto,Shikumaru,Neji,Choji and Kiba. Now I know that that's a lot of people but there's no other choice because there's only 1 jonine,1 chunine and the rest are genine and you guys are dealing with Jiraiya who is as strong as me."

"Hey! How come none of the girls get to go?!"yelled Sakura and Ino at the same time.

"Because the girls will get in the way. When they're about to get Sasuke back the girls will most likely be like 'OMG! Saske-kun!' and other things and if you the girls do do that then the mission might fail. SO n.o. No."

"SighShe's right...we probly would do that..."Sakura said.

"Exactly...which is why i'm haveing the boys go."

"Wait a minute...but why does Naruto get to go?! Weren't you mad at him for wakeing Sasuke up?!"

"Yes I was mad but only i little."

"Why only a little?!"

"Because I walked in the room that they were both in and I saw them makeing out meaning only 1 thing. They're going out(a.k.a. dateing)."

"What?! Y-you and Sasuke-kun are d-dateing?!"stuttered Ino. "I'm going to kill you!!"

Just as she was just about to slap Naruto Sakura stopped Ino by slapping her(Ino) on the cheek while saying "Cut it out! They make a good YAOI couple!!"

"Y-YAOI couple?"asked Naruto.

"Yup!"

"Oh my god they do!!"said Ino,TenTen and Hinata at the same time.

"Would you guys just SHUT UP! We have to get Sasuke back!"yelled Tsuande.

"Right"they all said.

"Alright. Then get out of here and track down Jiraiya and bring Sasuke back no matter what...what are you guys still doing here?! Go!"

"Hai!"

As they were running out of the gates of Konoha they had forgotten something. "Shit! You guys wait! Did any of you guys bring you Kunai's,shurikin's or anything?"asked Naruto.

"Ugh...great. Now we have to go to our houses and get everything we need!"groaned Kakashi who was running to his house to get Kunai's,Shurikin...ect...like everyone else was doing.

'Hm? OH MY GAWD...how the HELL did jiraiya capture me?! He was being watched my ANBU! Shit! What if he tries to rape me again?! I ha-'

"So you've waken up. about time...Well I guess i'll just tell you now."said Jiraiya while leaping from tree to tree while carrying Sasuke on his back.

'Tell me what?' "T-Tell me what?"

"Hm? Well...simply...uuuhhh...you know what, you'll find out soon enough."

While Jiraiya was bringing the knocked out uchiha to some place,there were other matters going on with Akatsuki.

"Deidara...get everyone gathered up in the meeting room and tell them to be there in 15 minutes...or else." demaded the Akatsuki leader.

"Hai!" said Deidara. 'I wonder what he needs to talk about with us...hmm...'

As he was walking in the akatsuki mansion he saw Itachi,Kisame,Kakuzu,and Hidan. He ran to them and said

"You guys! Leader wants us in the meeting room to talk to us about something."

"Hmph. Fine but it better be good."said Kisame.

"Yeah...it better be good!"yelled Itachi in a death glare.

"W-why?"asked the blonde man.

"Because...i am(was,untill Deidara came in) painting my nails purple because the nail polish is started to come off!!"

"O-oh...well if he all called us then it MUST be important...hahaha..."

"It better be...come on Kisame."

"Okey Dokey Mr.Pokey!"

"I told you to stop calling me that fishhead!"

"Ugh! Well I told you to stop calling me fishhead,so untill you stop calling me fishhead then I won't stop calling you Mr.Pokey!"

"FIne then! I just won't talk to you!"huffed Itachi.

"Fine then! Me either!"

"Fine! Then I guess if we're not going to talk to eachother then we just won't be friends anymore!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!"yelled Kakuzu.

"Right...come on you guys."said Deidara.

As they walked through the door leader yelled "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS AN HOUR LATE?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"Oh...well you see..."started Kisame.

"Kisame and Itachi got into a stupid fight and we were trying to get them to come here for the meeting."said both Deidara and Kakuzu.

"A FIGHT?! A FIGHT?! You've got to be kidding me...sigh what.were.they.fighting.about.?"

"Well here's basicly whathad happened/what it was about. I was walking theough the mansion trying to find everyone to tell them to meet you in the meeting room. I saw Itachi,Kisame,and Kakuzu and I ran up to them and told them to meet you in the meeting room. But them Itachi started talking about his stupid purple nail polish and said 'come on kisame.' and then Kisame said 'Okey Dokey Mr.Pokey!'. Then ITachi got mad at kisame because he had called him Mr.Pokey and so he called Kisame a figh head. Then Kisame got all mad at Itachio because he had called him figh head and he doesn't like it when people call him figh head. Then they strated yelling 'fine! I'm not your friend anymore!' and stuff like that."explained Deidara.

Back to Jiraiya and Sasuke...

When Jiraiya got to the Akatsuki mansion with the still unconcious Sasuke he laughed and evil luagh and walked inside trying to find where the Akatsuki leader was. When he had finaly found which room he was in he knocked on the door.

"Come in."said leader.

"I got him. All as planned..."said Jiraiya.

"Good."

"Where should I put him?"

"Umm...just throw him on the floor for now. There's no where else right now."

"Okay."and he threw Sasuke on the floor.

"What's my little brother doing here?"asked Itachi.

"That's what I was about to tell you. Now,as you may have noticed Sasuke Uchiha is knocked out on our floor. The reason that Jiraiya brought Sasuke here in the first place is because we need help in defeating/killing Orochimaru. And in order to do that we need someone who knows some things about him. And Sasuke is the perfect person for the job."

"Hmm...no! He's not the right person for the job! He's worthless!"yelled Itachi.

"Now Itachi...just tell me this. Why do you think that your little brothers worthless?"asked Leader.

"Because! He couldn't even stop me from killing the whole Uchiha Clan!"

"Itachi,he was 7 years old when you did that! For christs sake,give him a break!"yelledDeidara.

"You know I have to agree with Deidara here. He WAS only 7 years old when you killed the whole clan.

And how old were you? YOU were 13! He was only 7! Your 6 years older than him! Of course you were going to be stronger than him!"yelled Leader.

"Ugh! I can't beleive you two! Goys whose side are you going to take?! My side,or THEIR side?!"yelled the older Uchiha to Kakuzu and Kisame.

"Well...I do agree with Leader and Deidara. He WAS only 7."said Kisame.

"Well I don't agree with them. He was 7. Who cares! He IS an Uchiha right?!"said Kakuzu.

"Exactly! You guys,he IS an Uchiha. That means he HAS to be strong."

"It was his 1st year in the ninja academy! All you learn in your first year is how how to throw and use shuriken!"protested Deidara.

"So what?1 He's an Uchiha! He should've known all of those things and much much more! I mean COME ON! I graduated from the academy AND became a genine when I was 7."

"That's because your dad helped you! Your dad NEVER helped Sasuke because he was too busy thinking and helping you!"yelled Kisame.

"THAT'S IT! END OF THE ARGUEMENT! DEIDARA,ITACHI AND KISAME! SASUKE'S MOVEING INTO YOUR ROOM,NO ARGUEMENTS! GOT IT?!"the Leader yelled.

"Ugh! Whatever."said Itachi.

"Alright!"said Deidara and Kisame. they didn't mind haveing another person live in their room. As long as that person wasn't kakuzu they were perfectly fine. And so Deidara picked up Sasuke and started heading twords Deidara's room which he shared with Itachi and Kisame.


	6. Roomates

what had previously happened in chapter 5:

"Ugh! Whatever."said Itachi.

"Alright!"said Deidara and Kisame. they didn't mind haveing another person live in their room. As long as that person wasn't kakuzu they were perfectly fine. And so Deidara picked up Sasuke and started heading twords Deidara's room which he shared with Itachi and Kisame.

chapter 6: Roomates

When Deidara finaly got to his room he layed Sasuke down on his bed and sat on the desk chair. The room had a desk with a computer on it with a chair next to it. then next to the desk was a bunkbed.The blankets were black and blue with yellow polka dots on them,and white pillows of course. And then the walls were painted pure black because their favorite color was black.

"Hey! How's Sasuke?"asked Kisame who had just walked into the room.

"Who cares how Sasuke is."said Itachi.

"He's perfectly fine. I just can't help wondering how his cloths got that bloody! I mean look at them!"said Deidara.

"Hmm...how about we give him some cloths of ours that might fit him?"asked Kisame.

"You know what...that's a perfect idea!"squealed Deidara.

"fine...i guess i'll help."sighed Itachi.

"That's the spirit! Now come on!"the blonde said.

And so they were looking through thir drawers to see if they had any cloths that would fit Sasuke when suddenly...

"Hm? Where...where am I?"asked the raven haired boy while sitting up on Deidara's bed.

"Oh,your up! Your in the akatsuki mansion! You'll be shareing this room with Kisame,Itachi and I !"

"there's no way in HELL im shareing a room with Itachi!"

"Hmph...well your going to have to brat! And why the hell are your cloths so bloody man?"said Itachi.

"I-i'm not telling you!"

"comeon...you can tell us. So...why are your cloths so bloody?"asked Deidara while sitting on his bed with Sasuke. Sasuke scooted to the end of the bed while thinking 'oh shit,oh shit,oh shit...he...he's gonna try to rape me!'

"Hm? Why are you scooting away from Deidara?"aske dItachi. Sasuke didn't answer so Itachi walked to Sasuke,sat next to him so that he couldn't scoot away from them anymore and asked the same thing that Deidara had asked. Still no answer. So Itachi scooted closer untill Sasuke couldn't even move one inch. This time Kisamme tried asking him. Still no answer.

"WHY THE HECK WON'T YOU TELL US SASUKE!"yelled Itachi. He was already pissed off because he had to share a room with Sasuke but this...this just made him pissed off a LOT more. He was at his last nerve. If Sasuke didn't answer this time he was seriously going to kick him ass out of the room and beat the crap oput of him untill he told him why his cloths were so bloody.

Unfortinatly,still no answer. So Itachi got up,and threw Sasuke through the wall. He was about to beat the crap out of him but Deidara and kisame had caught Itachi just in time to knock him out.


	7. FINALY!

what had previously happened...

"WHY THE HECK WON'T YOU TELL US SASUKE!"yelled Itachi. He was already pissed off because he had to share a room with Sasuke but this...this just made him pissed off a LOT more. He was at his last nerve. If Sasuke didn't answer this time he was seriously going to kick his ass out of the room and beat the crap oput of him untill he told him why his cloths were so bloody.

Unfortinatly,still no answer. So Itachi got up,and threw Sasuke through the wall. He was about to beat the crap out of him but Deidara and kisame had caught Itachi just in time to knock him out.

"So...why ARE your cloths all bloody? I mean come on...you can tell me. Not so sure about Kisame though. Not so sure if he's the kind of person who could keep a secret...but I am!"cheered Deidara while helping Sasuke get up.

When they got back in the room Itachi was still knocked out but Kisame had put him on his bed untill he woke up.

When they saw Kisame they just stared at him with that 'what the freaking hell?!' face because he was just stareing at Itachi with sad...sad...sad,music on(funeral music). So anyway,they went to the corner of the room and sat down there.

"SO...why are your cloths all bloody?"the blonde asked again.

Sigh "You promise not to tell ANYONE?"

"Yeah."

"Alright...well...it all started out like this. I ran away from Konoha to go work for Oroachimaru because I wanted to kill Itachi. But befor I could get to his place I had ran into Naruto who had been chaseing me and we got into a big arguement and fight and in the end I had won. But 15 or so minutes after I saw Kakashi bring Naruto back to Konoha I realized that I never should had run away from Konoha so I was running back thee but I was then pinned to a tree by Jiraiya who had just appeared and I told him to let me go because

I was going back to Konoha but he didn't beleive me and he...well...he raped me...and then he sorta raped me again befor he brought me here..."

"Woa...that's ...just...AWFUL! HOW THE HELL COULD JIRIAY RAPE YOU?! HE'S SUCH A &(( AND A #! AND A BIG FAT #! &#!!"yelled Diedara who's face was now red with fury. "Opps...I just yelled that out loud didn't I...? Sorry Sasuke...hahaha..."he said again but nervously.

"I'M GONNA KILL JIRIAY! HOW THE HELL COULD HE RAPE MY LITTLE BROTHER!!"screamed Itachi who had immediantly jumped out of his bed fully awake the second he heard what Jiriaya had done to Sasuke.

"Why would you care?! Youve never cared about me befor!"

"Because! You could have died! And I can't have that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because! 1.Your the one who I want to kill me...noone else...and 2.i'm not the dateing type of guy so I cant revive the Uchiha clan!"

"Well I cant either!"

"Why not?!"

"Because! I'm already dateing some you baka!"

"Hm...? Ohhoho...so...who's the girl?"

"It's not a girl."

"N-not a girl? So...it's a guy?"

"Yeah."

"So your gay?"

"Yeah."

"So...who's the lucky guy?"

"Hmph...if I told you then you've got to PROMISE not to kill him even if your leader or anyone else tells you to. Got it?"

"Fine. I promise."

"Alright...its Naruto Uzumaki."

"HIM?! But he's our target!"

"Ah Ah ah! He's not your target! You promised not to kill him!"

"AARRGGHHH!! WHY"DE I MAKE THAT PROMISE?!"


	8. OmfgIM PREGNATE!

"So...who's the lucky guy?"

"Hmph...if I told you then you've got to PROMISE not to kill him even if your leader or anyone else tells you to. Got it?"

"Fine. I promise."

"Alright...its Naruto Uzumaki."

"HIM?! But he's our target!"

"Ah Ah ah! He's not your target! You promised not to kill him!"

"AARRGGHHH!! WHY"DE I MAKE THAT PROMISE?!"

Chapter 8:omfg...IM PREGNATE?!

"Alright! Let's go find Sasuke already!"shouted Naruto who was getting frustrated because they didn't leave to go find him yet.

"You guys can't go yet. I just remembered that I need to do check ups on you guys."replied Tsuande.

"NANI?! Why?!"

"Because! Todays the day when all of the shinobi get their check ups and I can't make any acceptions. Im sorry. SO if you'll stop complaining I can start ok?"

"Hmph...fine."

"Alright. Then Kakashi,Naruto,Shikamaru,Neji,Choji and Kiba. Follow me please."

And so they walked out of the room. When they finaly got to the room where you do check ups Tsuande checked Shikamaru,Kakashi,Neji,Choji and Kiba.

"Alright! Last one up. Naruto! Get in here!"

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass" he said while walking into the room.

So...when Naruto walked into the room Tsuande did a check up on Naruto and did a little test that she didn't do to Neji or them because they didn't have the Kyuubi inside of them and the Kyuubi's a girl which means that if Naruto made out or had sex with someone then there's a slight chance that Naruto might get pregnate. When she was through was that little test and got the results back to see if Naruto was healthy enough to go on the mission.

When Tsuande got the results she went out intot he hallway where Naruto,Kakashi,Shikamaru,Neji,Kiba and choji were all waitnig.

"Naruto...I got your results."

"Ok! Then could we go on the mission already!"

"Umm...they could...but you can't."

"NANI?! Why can't I!"

"Just let me ask you 1 or 2 questions befor I tell you why ok?"

"Fine..."

"Alright. Question number 1.Did you recently have sex with anyone?"

"What the-no!"

"Alright. then did you recently makeout with anyone?"

"Y-Yes."

"Who?"

"Sa-Sasuke..."stuttered NAruto who was blushing madly while everyone was stareing at him. Exept for Tsuande. She wasn't very suprised...she had always had a feeling that they would go out someday.

"Alright then that explains it...Naruto...your 8 months and 20 days pregnate. Which means that...you'll be haveing a kid in 8 months and 20 days."

"OH...MY...FREAKING...GAWD..."said Naruto.


	9. Jiraiya's Death

"Alright then that explains it...Naruto...your 8 months and 20 days pregnate. Which means that...you'll be haveing a kid in 8 months and 20 days."

"OH...MY...FREAKING...GAWD..."said Naruto

Chapter 9:jiriaya's death

"I'm PREGNATE?!"shouted Naruto. "How the hell could I be pregnate?! If you haven't noticed,im a BOY! Boy's can't have babies! Only girls can!"

"Naruto,you have the kyuubi inside of you!"Tsuande yelled.

"SO! That dosn't mean anything!"

"Naruto...the Kyuubi's a girl."

"A...a girl?...which means...!."

"Which MEANS that you COULD have a baby. so,you can't go on the mission to rescue Sasuke because your pregnate. Only Kakashi's team for the mission which is Neji,Choji,Kiba and Shikamaru can go on the mission."

"But!-"

"No buts Naruto! Think abiut the baby! We can't afford to have the baby die!

"You're right..."sighed Naruto. He really wanted to rescue sasuke but he had to keep the baby healthy and alive.

"Good boy...hey...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING HERE?! Get going on the mission already! NOW!"

"Hai!" and Kakashi's team disapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright...well Naruto, all I can tell you is to eat healthy foods,no ramen...uumm...no fighting,get plenty of rest and make sure,you eat NO RAMEN! Alright?"

"Ok..."sighed Naruto.

"Alright, good. Well i've got to get back to my office to do some paperwork so go have fun and remember what I told you." With that said she walked back to her office.

After the whole argument they all had about not being able to tell anyone Sasuke's little secret,Deidara,Itachi and Kisame went to go hang around with Sasori and them. They had asked Sasuke if he wanted to come,but he said he didn't want to go so they left. A few minutes after the door had closed Sasuke opened the window that was in the room and snuck out wearing some cloths Deidara had given him.

When Kakashi and them were about 3 KL's out of Konoha Kakashi said

"Alright you guys. Let's split up into groups. Choji will go with me;Neji,you'll go with Shikamaru and Kiba."

"Ok."said Neji.

"Alright. Now,go!"said Kakashi and went one way with Choji,while Neji,Shikamaru and Kiba went another way.

When Kiba spotted Jiraiya's scent he said "I found him! He's 15 killometers away from us! Neji!Report it to Kakashi now!"shouted Kiba.

"Got it. I'll tell Kakashi." And he told Kakashi by useing that radio thing that hangs on your ear. When he got done reporting it to Kakashi,Kashi said "Got it. Just stay where you guys are and Choji and I will meet you guys there k?"

"Ok."said Neji. "you guys! Kakashi said to just stay where we are. He's going to meet us here A.S.A.P."

"Alright."

And so they stayed where they were.

Sasuke was running from tree to tree gettnig back to Konoha when... he sensed Jiraiya's chakra near! 'Crap! If he senses my chakra he'll go tell Akatsuki and they'll come after me! I've got to run faster away from him so he doesn't sense it.' So he started running faster.

"Hmm...I sense someone's chakra. I'll go see who it is."said Jiraiya. So he started heading twords the person(or people's) chakra that he sensed.

When he found the people he said "Well,well,well. If it isn't the boy I just raped..."

'Shit,shit,shit,shit!! What do I do?! If I try running he'll catch up to me! But if I stay here he'll rape me again. Or worse...if there even is a worser thing to do.' So he did the only thing he could think of doing in a time like this. Throw a kunai at him and run like hell! But unfortinatly it didn't work because as soon as Sasuke started running Jiraiya put chakra into his feet and ran,and because he put chakra into his feet he was able to run 5 times faster.

"Let..Me..GO! You !#&!!"Sasuke said while Jiraiys tackled him to the ground.

"Tsk tsk Sasuke...such foul language. Boys your age shouldn't use that kind of language. Maybe I should teach you a thig or two about how boys your age shouldn't be swearing...fufufu..."he said with an evil snicker.

"W-Wha-" 'shit! he's gonna try to rape again! He's gonna try to...'but he was knocked out by him.


	10. Just In Time

"Hmm...I sense someone's chakra. I'll go see who it is."said Jiraiya. So he started heading twords the person(or people's) chakra that he sensed.

When he found the people he said "Well,well,well. If it isn't the boy I just raped..."

'Shit,shit,shit,shit!! What do I do?! If I try running he'll catch up to me! But if I stay here he'll rape me again. Or worse...if there even is a worser thing to do.' So he did the only thing he could think of doing in a time like this. Throw a kunai at him and run like hell! But unfortinatly it didn't work because as soon as Sasuke started running Jiraiya put chakra into his feet and ran,and because he put chakra into his feet he was able to run 5 times faster.

"Let..Me..GO! You !#&!!"Sasuke said while Jiraiys tackled him to the ground.

"Tsk tsk Sasuke...such foul language. Boys your age shouldn't use that kind of language. Maybe I should teach you a thig or two about how boys your age shouldn't be swearing...fufufu..."he said with an evil snicker.

"W-Wha-" 'shit! he's gonna try to rape again! He's gonna try to...'but he was knocked out by him.

chapter 10:just in time!

Right after Jiraiys had knocked Sasuke out he picked him op and started running from tree to tree to im 'secret hideout...suposibly where he had killed his family.' but nobody knows that he killed his family. They all thought that tey had gotten kiddnapped by some cereal killer and ten had gotten killed. But they were wrong...very wrong...

"We're here you guys! Now let's go find Sasuke!"yelled Kakashi who had just arrived with Choji.

"alright. Let's go!"said Neji.

And so they started heading out to where they sensed Sasuke's chakra.

"I'm boreeedddddddd!!" whenied Naruto who was just sitting in Sakura's liveing room with the rest of the girls.

"Oh come on Naruto! If you're soooo bored then what do you want to do?"asked TenTen.

"Eat Ramen."

"NO! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'LL DO TO THE BABY?!"Ino,sakura,TenTen,Hinata,and Temari yelled.

"Just jokeing! Just jokeing!"

"Yea right." TenTen said,"we all know you're just DYEING for Ramen."

"don't say Ramen!! if u don't say ramen ten i won't tink about ramen therefor i won't think about eating ramen. k?"

"Ok."all the girls said.

"Ok."

Now Jiraiys had finaly gotten to is secret hideout. He threw Sasuke on te floor and went to the bathroom to go take a shower. but what he didn't know was that Kakashi,Neji,Shikamaru and Choji were hideing behind Jiraiys's window.

"Alrght. You guys, here's the plan. We'll quietly open the window,and then i'll sneak into the bathroom where Jiraiya's takeing a shower and kill him. BUT! while im sneaking into the bathroom you guys will sneack into his bedroom where Sasuke is,knocked out on te floor and get him out of there! I'll meet you guys out of there. Just meet me where we're at now ok?"

"Ok."the boys said.

"Alright. Let's get to it!"

"Come on you guys. Let' get in there and get him."said Neji.

When they go into his bedroom they Saw Sasuke on the floor,just like Kakashi said he would be. So they grabbed im and got out of there,and went to the place where kakashi said he would meet them. Now all they had to do was wait for Kakashi,to come out and they could go back to Konoha.

Crash! The door to Jiraiya's bathroom door got knocked down and Kakashi ran in and snuck up behind Jiraiya with his kunai. He aimed the kunai at Jiraiya's neck so that he could just slash his neck off and be done with it,but things don't always go as you plan because Jiraiya turned around and hit Kakasi on the nose so hard Kakashi snapped back at least 2 feet. and so...the fight began...unfortinally it wasn't that long though because as soon as Kakashi saw an opening he took his kunai and stabbed Jiraiys in the heart a certain way so that you wouldn't be able to do anything to fix it...nothing...

"Man...where's Kakashi?"groaned shikamaru.

poof! "Right here! do you guys have Sasuke?"

"yeah."

"Alrighty then...let's head back to Konoha."


	11. I missed You!

Crash! The door to Jiraiya's bathroom door got knocked down and Kakashi ran in and snuck up behind Jiraiya with his kunai. He aimed the kunai at Jiraiya's neck so that he could just slash his neck off and be done with it,but things don't always go as you plan because Jiraiya turned around and hit Kakasi on the nose so hard Kakashi snapped back at least 2 feet. and so...the fight began...unfortinally it wasn't that long though because as soon as Kakashi saw an opening he took his kunai and stabbed Jiraiys in the heart a certain way so that you wouldn't be able to do anything to fix it...nothing...

"Man...where's Kakashi?"groaned shikamaru.

poof! "Right here! do you guys have Sasuke?"

"yeah."

"Alrighty then...let's head back to Konoha."

chapter 11:i missed you!!

When Sasuke woke up he found himself in a hospital bed with the covers pulled over him. It was the same room he in at when he was in the hospital in the beginging.

'Where am i?...im in a...hospital? but why am i in a hospital? Jiraiya kidnapped me & knocked me out.'

Just then the door opened and a woman with blonde hair,wearing her hair up in pigtails,the 5th hokage.

"So,you've finaly woken up huh? Good. Well you can go now and meet up with everyone else if you'de like. I only told the nurses to keep you in here untill you woke up. Oh and if you were wondering...Naruto's at your house(Sasuke's too cause they share a house). But whatever you do DO.NOT.MENTION.RAMEN. or anything realted to ramen. Oh and amke sure he stays fit and healthy and everything and absulutilly no fights! Got it?"Tsuande said.

"Got it. So...im a gonna go now. See you later."he said and walked out of the room.

Riinnngggggg Riinnnggggggg Riinnnggggg

"Hello?" answered Naruto. (he's on the phone) "Oh hey Tsunade-what?! Sasuke abck and he's walking over here as we so speak?! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Well I just told you. k?"

"Gotta go bye!"

"Wait Naru-" 'arrgghhh!! that little brat! he hung up on me!'

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. "Hey Naruto you home? It's me Sasuke."

'omfg!!omfg!! Sasuke's home! Yay!! xD'thought the blonde ninja.

"Comeing!"he shouted.

When he opened the door the first thing he did was yell "I MISSED YOU!!"

"Me too dobe. How are you?"

"Good! How are you?!"

"Fine."

"Yay!! You know...I really missed you Sasuke! I was so worried that Jiraiya was going to...well...you know..."

"Ha! Like i'de ever fall for that again. Anyway. I heard that Kakashi had killed Jiraiya."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I can't beleive it too! Cause isn't Jiraiya like...stronger than Kakashi?"

"Yeah. Maybe he was just distracted."

"Yeah. Maybe. Why didn't come to come get me away from Jiraiya with Kakashi and them?"

"Oh yeah...that reminds me...Sasuke...well...uhh...im pregnate."


	12. Your What!

"Yeah. Maybe. Why didn't come to come get me away from Jiraiya with Kakashi and them?"

"Oh yeah...that reminds me...Sasuke...well...uhh...im pregnate."

chapter 12-You're what?!

"Oh yeah...that reminds me..i don't know how to say this Sasuke but...im pregnate."

"Y-You're what?"asked Sasuke who looked like he was about to faint. and that's exactly what he did...he had fainted. so when he woke up he was in his and Narutos bed lying next to Naruto.

"Hm? Where am i?"asked Sasuke.

"Hm? Oh you're awake! Good! You're in our room right now because you passed out after i told you I was pregnate."

"O-Oh. Sorry about that."

"Sorry for what?"

"For fainting on you like that."

"Oh...it's fine. and well...are you ok with haveing a kid Sasuke? Because if you don't want to then-"

"I'm fine with it. Really, I am! " he said with a smile.

"Ok!"

"Alright."

"Hey...Deidara...?" said Kisame.

"What is it 'hm?"

"WHERE THE HELLS SASUKE?!"shouted Itachi. "OH DON'T TELL ME HE RAN AWAY!"

"Oh boy 'hm..."

"gasp Sasuke ran away?! OOOHhhhhhhhh...IM TELLING LEADER! HE SAID TO WATCH SASUKE AND YOU DIDN'T...OOOHHHHH... your gonna get in sooo much trouble..."said Tobi.

"WHAT?! SAUSKE RAN AWAY?! I TOLD YOU GUYS TO WATCH HIM!"yelled leader who just so happened to be behind Tobi.

"W-Woah there! W-We can explain!"all 3 of them said.

"Fine. But it better be good. Or else you 3 are going after them and only you 3!"

gulp "G-Got it."


	13. The Explanation

"Hey...Deidara...?" said Kisame.

"What is it 'hm?"

"WHERE THE HELLS SASUKE?!"shouted Itachi. "OH DON'T TELL ME HE RAN AWAY!"

"Oh boy 'hm..."

"gasp Sasuke ran away?! OOOHhhhhhhhh...IM TELLING LEADER! HE SAID TO WATCH SASUKE AND YOU DIDN'T...OOOHHHHH... your gonna get in sooo much trouble..."said Tobi.

"WHAT?! SAUSKE RAN AWAY?! I TOLD YOU GUYS TO WATCH HIM!"yelled leader who just so happened to be behind Tobi.

"W-Woah there! W-We can explain!"all 3 of them said.

"Fine. But it better be good. Or else you 3 are going after them and only you 3!"

gulp "G-Got it."

chapter 14: the explanation

"Alright" said Leader, "So WHY THE HELL DID SASUKE ESCAPE?!"

"Alright,well it started out like this. When we were all in our room with Sasuke,we asked him why his cloths were so bloody...'hm..."explained Deidara.

"alright..well...!! Continue!"Leader yelled.

"H-Hai...well...you see...after that Sasuke wouldn't really tells us and Itachi was starting to get pissed off and-"

sigh"JUST GET TO THE POINT! I'M ALREADY IN A BAD MOOD TO BEGIN WITH!!"

"We asked Sasuke if he wanted to come with us to go hang out with everyone else,and he said No so we just left!"

"Are you 3 idiots or something!? you dont just 'leave him behind'! It was YOU'RE guys's job(s) to watch him! Urgghh!! I can't take it anymore! Go! Go and capture Sasuke and bring him back to us! And if you three can't within 2 days then I will never let you guys come back into Akatsuki again! Got it?!"

"H-Hai!"all three said while thinking 'shit shit shit shit shit!! TT'

"Then go! Why are you guys wasting time?! Go!"

And with that,they headed off to Konoha to capture Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke?"asked Naruto while they were snuggled together on Sasuke's bed.

"Hm?"

"You want to go meet up with everyone? I bet the girls are dying to see you."

"Which is why we shouldn't go."

"Hm? Why not?"

"Because, 1)they like lke me and 2) if they see me with you they'll yell and scream and it'll all turn out to be a ngihtmare."

"No it won't!" Naruto cheered out happily jumping off the bed grinning.

"and why wouldn't it?" he said sitting up on the bed.

"Because! They know you and I are together,plus they know im pregnate, so they wouldn't dare hit me! And now,since they all know that they dont like like you anymore!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Suprised arn't ya! So was I at first."

"Yeah...I bet you were.."

"Yup!"

As Sasuke and Naruto kept on talking, they didn't seem to notice 3 shadowy balck figures standing right outside their window.

"We move in when Naruto leaves."a man said.


	14. The Sneak Attack!

As Sasuke and Naruto kept on talking, they didn't seem to notice 3 shadowy balck figures standing right outside their window.

"We move in when Naruto leaves."a man said

Chapter 15:The Sneak Attack

"Sakura-chan!"yelled Naruto as him and Sasuke came walking up to her and the rest of the gang. They were all at the park right now talking and goofing off.

"Oh,hey Na-"

Gasp"Oh my god!!(xDD)Sasuke you're back!! I was really worried!"said Ino.

"Oh."is all Sasuke said. He didn't really know what else TO say.

"When'de you come back Sasuke-kun?"Ten-Ten asked.

"A while ago."

"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US?!"Ino screamed."Why not?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"he said. Then pointed to Naruto.

"Ohh...you wanted to spend time with Naruto b29;"

"Yeah.."

"Urrgghhh...when is he going to be alone?!"Oroachimaru yelled/whisapered.

"Oroachimaru-sama, please,be patient. I'm sure he'll be alone soon."Kabuto said. They were currently hideing by the park where no one could see them.

"Shut.Up.Kabuto.! You have no idea how hard it is to wait for something you want!"

"Yes I do! Everytime I order a new edition of Icha Icha Paradice,I takes months for it to come in!"

"I guess you're right..."he grumbled.

"Of course I am."

"Itacchiiiiiiii...Itaccchhhiiiiiiii...Itacchhhiiiiiii...!!"

"WHAT KISAME?!"yelled Itachi. He was really pissed off right now. They were jumping from to tree to tree to get to Konoha go capture Sasuke. And now he has to deal with Kisame whining,and Deidara makeing 'Boom Boom Boom!'noises pretending to be exploding things. It was so annoying!

"Are we there yet?"

"No...we are not there yet."

A few mintes later...

"Are we there yet?"

"No we are not there yet! Does it look like we're there yet?!"Itachi yelled to Kisame.

"No."

"Then stop asking! And put you're shoes back on!"

"No!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Fine then! Time out. Kisame,go by that tree and have a time out."

"Why"he whines.

"Because you're not listening!"

"alright alright i'll put thwm back on! Just don't give me a rime out!!"he whined. He hates time outs. Why? Because last time he got a time out Itachi took away Kisame's Sasuke plushie. For a whole day! It was torture for him!

"Thank you. Now can we PLEASE keep going? We only have until the end of tommorow to get him back!"

"Yeah hm."Deidara said.

"Ok!"Kisame said.

"Alright, see you guys later!"Kiba said as him,Hinata and Shino walked off.

"Alright. Bye." They all said.

"we should get going to. sorry you guys."Neji,Ten-Ten and Lee said.

Now the only one left was Sakura. Ino,Shika and Choji had gone to training with Asuma-sensei earlier.

"Umm...Sakura?"Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

"Can you leave Sasuke and I alone for a little while?"

"sure! I'll see you guys tommorw ok?"

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"so...Sasuke..."Naruto said.

"Naruto!!"yelled Shizune while running up to Naruto. "Tsunade wants to talk to you."

"Hm? Alright. I'll meet you back at the house k Sasuke?"Naruto asked.

"Alright."he said.

"ok! See you later! "

"Same here!" 'I wonder what she wants with Naruto.' He thought as he started walking back to his place,where him and Naruto lived.

"kukuku..."

"You seem anxious Oroachimaru-sama."Kabuto said.

"Yes...very..."


	15. Sasuke?

"kukuku..."

"You seem anxious Oroachimaru-sama."Kabuto said.

"Yes...very..."

Chapter 16:Sasuke?!

As Sasuke was walking home,Orochimaru and Kabuto were secretly following him. They had told Kimimaru to secretly follow him but from a differnt direction.

"Alright...we get him in 5..4..3-"

Just then Kimimaru leaps out from his hideing place, and grabs Sasuke by the arm.

"What the-"yelled Sasuke."Who are you!"

"Orochimaru-sama!! I got him!!"Kimimaru yelled.

'idiot! I had specificly told him NOT to catch him! Just to stay hidden and follow him in a different direction!' "Kimimaru aou idiot!"yelled Orochimaru.

"What?"

"Nevermine. sigh 'i guess it can't be helped.' Just bring him with us..."

"Ok!" and so befor Sasuke could draw a kunai,he knocked him out.

creak

"Hey Sasuke! I'm-...home..."Naruto said. 'Why are the lights still off? And...waht's this? A letter?'

The letter said

Whoever's reading this,is and isiot for not detecting that we were in the village. We've captured Sasuke and we're not bringing him back!

"Who...who the heck wrote this?!"

"And then he bothers too...-"Tsuande said.

"grandma Tsuande! Grandma Tsuande!"Naruto yelled running through the door.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Look at this! I found it as Sasuke's place!"

"Alright."

When she was done reading it she said "What the-who wrote this?!"

"I don't know!"

"Alright...well...we've gotten some choices here. It could be Jiraiys...or maybe Orochimaru...yes...it has to be one of them. And it can't be asatsuki."

"Why not?"

"Because...!! Now...I know why they are after you...but...why would they want Sasuke?"

"I don't know!"

"Exactly! so it's either Jiraiya or Orochimaru!...Shizune!"

"Yes?"

"send Kakashi,Gai,Ino,Shikamaru and choji off to find

orochimaru and see if he has Sasuke. And Send Iruka,Kurenai,Neji,Ten-Ten and Rock-Lee to go find Jiraiys and see if he has Sasuke. And tell them that if they don't then come back to the village."

"Hai!"and She ran off to go tell them.

"And Naruto...I know that you want to help,but you'll have to stay here because you're pregnate."

"I know,I know..."and he walked out of the room.

"Kakashi,Gai!"Shizune yelled.

"What is it Shizune?"Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade-sama has a mission for you two."

"What is it?"

"You two are find Ino,Shikamaru and choji. Then you all have to go find Orochimaru to see if he's the one who captured Sasuke. And if he is then bring Sasuke back! And if he isn't...then come back to to village."

"Ok. We'll find them ASAP."

"Ok." And she ran off to go find Iruka and Kurenai-sensei. When she found them she told them the same thing exept for a few things. Instead of bringing Ino,Shkiamru and Choji they were to bring Neji,Ten-Ten and Roack-Lee. Also,instead of going to find Orochimaru they were to go find Jiraiys to see if they had Sasuke. Because for osme strange reason they couldn't find Jiraiya anywhere.

When Orochimaru,Kabuto and Kimimaru got back to their place, Orochimaru had told Kimimaru to go do whatever he wanted and then told Kabuto to give Sasuke a room and to lock the door to make sure he didn't try to run away. And after he locked the door he was to have Jirobou and Tayuya gaurd the door to make sure no one got into the room. And then on the outside of the building they were to have Sakon and Ukon to gaurd the outside of the builing that was by Sasuke's room to make sure no one tried to enter through their either.

kmock knock knock

"come in."said Orochimaru.

"I came...as you asked."

"Good...very good..."the Snake sanin said. "kukuku..."


End file.
